


Love Hurts

by raspberrydoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco cheats, Harry betrays, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, bisexual!Draco, gay!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/raspberrydoll
Summary: Hermione walks in on the two people she cares about most and they both break her heart.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from FFnet :D

"Yet each man kills the thing he loves. By each let this be heard. Some do it with a bitter look. Some with a flattering word. The coward does it with a kiss. The brave man with a sword"  
― Oscar Wilde

x

She found them kissing in a deserted corridor. All she could do was gape at her boyfriend and her supposed best friend. Draco and Harry. Kissing. In a deserted corridor. She didn't know what to do except to keep staring. After a bunch of emotions coursing through her, she finally had enough. She cleared her throat.

"Well, fancy seeing you two here."

Draco was surprised to see his brunette girlfriend standing with an expression that was unreadable. Harry actually had the gall to look ashamed of himself.

"Herm-", Draco started to say but she cut him off by lifting her hand to stop him. She didn't know what he was going to say and frankly, right now, she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she felt disgust, angry, and just so damn betrayed. Just as she started to walk away he stopped her.

"Granger, please stop." He said.

"NO! How could you do this? And with my best friend!" She was trying to blink back the tears that were surfacing. "You know what? I don't want to know why you decided to cheat on me. If you felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore then you should've said something to me and talked to me about it. Instead of you stabbing me in the back the way you did."

She was staring fiercely into his grey eyes with a pained expression but her gaze faltered when she saw Harry approaching from behind Draco.

"Hermione?" There was a long pause. She was staring into Harry's bright green eyes. The only pair of eyes that she loved apart from Draco's grey ones. She always felt safe and home and loved when she looked into her best friend's green orbs. Now all she could see is deceit. Now all she could see is sadness. Now all she could see is herself reflecting back with the tears that she was fighting back, finally streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry 'Mione... but you can't help who you fall in love with."

Those words, Harry's words, she knew all too well. Especially after her break up with Ron. Lavender had told her those exact same words. She had never felt so damn hurt before and now it feels like history is repeating itself. She shook her head.

"But you can help who you hurt and betray Harry." And with that she walked away. She didn't want anything to do with them anymore. She was done. She was tired of being hurt. She was sick of being walked on and pushed away. After reaching the fat lady's portrait in Gryffindor tower, she went straight to her dorm. She ignored the confused and worried looks Padma and Ginny were giving her. She didn't want to talk to anyone right this minute. After she reached her bed, she drew that hangings on the four-poster and cast a silencing charm. As she lay her head down on her pillow, she couldn't help but think if she did something wrong to make the people around her suddenly start turning their backs on her, while she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcome!


End file.
